


Outtake: Mothers and Sisters

by GStarshine



Series: The Adventures of Godiva, Mischief, and Mayhem [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/M, Gen, Molly Weasley Bashing, Natasha is Fred and George's Big Sister, Still, nothing too extreme though, some torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStarshine/pseuds/GStarshine
Summary: Molly is captured in the war, Natasha has a few things to say to the woman. Then she eliminates the toxic presence from her little brothers lives forever.





	Outtake: Mothers and Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realKrampus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realKrampus/gifts).



> In 'This Gonna Be Good Remix' we find out that Natasha killed Molly and realKrampus asked for an Outtake of that. So here it is!

It happened at the tail end of a long session of reports.

 

The Avengers had all gathered in the throne room of LeFay Castle to receive all the reports for the last couple of days and hand out new information to different groups. This had gone on for hours and as the brief died down and they were required to make more on the spot decisions, the group strayed from their appointed thrones to drift closer to one another and collaborate on the more urgent things that had come to their attention. Harriet was over perched on the arm of Tony's throne while she spoke with him and Bruce, Fred was standing in front of Steve and Bucky's thrones, Loki and George were talking with Natasha, and Clint and Thor were down near Clint's throne talking with Peter Quill and Gamora about one of their upcoming missions. The rest of the throne room was clear other than the Asgardian royal guards that Frigga had insisted on with the last group of warriors sent down.

 

The throne room doors burst open and the Avengers swiveled as one, just in time to see the Warriors Three and Sif come in. Sif and Fandral walked in front while Hogun and Volstagg walked behind, dragging something between them. 

 

"My friends!" Thor boomed even as Harriet rolled her eyes and everyone else exchanged exasperated looks. "What brings you back to us? You have already told us of your last mission!"

 

The four Asgardian warriors came to a stop in front of the raised dais and bowed their heads respectfully. “When we left you we went to the kitchens for a meal. While there, someone appeared with an elf, holding the creature under some type of control. We captured the infiltrator, took their wand, and freed the elf before bringing them to you.” Fandral reported.

 

Harriet raised an eyebrow as she moved back to stand in front of her throne, "Why didn't you take them to the dungeons immediately?"

 

Sif gripped the hilt of her sword, "She claimed to be the mother of Your Knights of Chaos good Lady."

 

Fred and George apparated to Harriet in an instant, their faces grim and their shoulders tense. Harriet tugged on the bond protectively, "Molly." she gritted out. Sif and Fandral stepped to the side and Hogun and Volstagg threw the lump of thick ratty cloth they held forward none too gently. 

 

The lump was quick to sit up and bloodshot light brown eyes locked onto Harriet, Fred, and George as long, thining red and silver hair tumbled free from a hood. "You three!" Molly shrieked, the rest of the Avengers glared at her.

 

"Mother." the twins said flatly, eyes narrowed on their incubator.

 

Molly struggled unsteadily to her feet, her burning gaze still locked on the trio, "You vile children." she hissed, "Do you see what you have caused!" Loki and Thor began to edge closer to the trio.

 

"What we caused?!" Fred snapped as he and George stepped forward.

 

"I think you mean what Dumbledore caused!" George spat.

 

"I won't hear a word against Dumbledore!" Molly seethed, Harriet took her mates arms gently in support even as she glared at the woman before them, "He knows what is best for our world! And look at you two. Turning your back on your family and the teachings you grew up with for some little whore who showed you a little attention! You are disgusting! You are weak! I wish I never had you! I should have-" she was cut off by a bolt of lightning to her stomach that sent her to her knees with a scream that was cut off by the sudden drop.

 

"I think that is quite enough." Thor rumbled as he and Loki took up positions in front of Fred and George who were shaking slightly in Harri's grip.

 

"Harriet," Steve said sharply as everyone closed in protectively, all glaring at the woman who was gasping in a heap on the floor. Harri tightened her grip on her mates without a word, Bruce latching onto her shoulder, and they disappeared.

 

"Jarvis. Start George and Fred's Shadows Protocol." Tony said tersely, "We'll be up in a bit."

 

"Yes, sir." Jarvis' voice rang through the throne room, ice in his tone.

 

Loki momentarily turned his gaze to Sif and the Warriors Three, "Thank you for bringing her. We will take it from here." the four bowed and made their way out, Quill and Gamora following with frowns at the redhead on the floor. "Now what should be done with you?"

 

Molly looked up at them with bleary eyes, "Muggles and abominations." Molly gasped, "Dumbledore has plans for you."

 

Before anyone could make a move, Natasha broke away from the group and strode toward Molly. 

 

"Ah, shit," Clint muttered under his breath.

 

"Nat!" Tony whined, "Don't go all lone spider on this one!"

 

Molly glared up at the assassin, "Filthy muggle." she muttered.

 

Natasha backhanded Molly almost nonchalantly before turning to level a glare at the remainder of her team, "Go. She's mine."

 

Everyone backed up a little bit at the look on Natasha's face but Loki walked over to her with an exaggerated pout, "Surely you would share with me Widow."

 

Natasha smirked, "Not this."

 

"Spoilsport." Loki huffed.

 

Natasha's smirk widened into a small grin, "Yep." she reached down and grabbed Molly by the hair, "Go take care of the boys. I'll be up once I've finished with her." With that she left, dragging Molly by her hair behind her.

 

"Oh, that's going to go well," Clint muttered.

 

"There's not going to be anything left." Bucky laughed.

 

Steve rolled his eyes, "Come on, Fred and George need us."

* * *

 

Natasha made her way down to the dungeons of LeFay Castle, dragging the protesting witch past many of their soldiers and allies. Everyone cleared a path for her, bowing their heads in both respect and fear. Molly tried to pull Natasha's hands loose but she didn't have any luck and she ceased her attempts altogether when she was dragged down marble stairs. When they finally reached the dungeons, Natasha dragged the Weasley Matriarch over to what she and Loki liked to refer to as the play corner. From there it was simple to cuff the woman in the castles old-fashioned manacles and suspend her from a chain attached to the ceiling.

 

Molly glared at her, "You're not getting anything from me filthy muggle!"

 

Natasha hummed as she ran her hand consideringly across the glimmering tools that were set out along the pristine work table, "I'm not looking for information." she pulled the long iron poker off the table and nonchalantly tossed it into the nearby fire to warm it. "We already have a spy in your camp, one that delivers all of the information we need. Attacks, chitauri movements, your desperate attempts to weaponize dragons." she picked up a fillet knife and finally turned back to the pear-shaped woman, "No, I could careless for any information you think you might have." Molly let out a short scream as Natasha ran the blade across her cheek, making a deep cut. "The first cut and you're already screaming? You're not going to last long," Natasha tutted in disappointment. The Widow frowned at the knife a little before going back to the table and exchanging two-pronged sharp fork. With a nod, she turned and without warning swung it full force into Molly's side, making her let out a surprised scream, her breathing speeding up. Nat rolled her eyes and went over to the fire to bury the poker deeper. 

 

"Why are you doing this?" Molly gasped through the pain in her side, "Why if you don't want information? Are you just some sick bitch who enjoys torture?" Molly sneered, "Dumbledore said-"

 

Molly cut off with another scream as Natasha returned to her and jerked her close by the handle of the fork in her side, "While torture can be pretty enjoyable to me at times, that is not why I am postponing your death." she twisted the sharp fork, making the cuts wider and making Molly shriek while Natasha gave a small smirk. "I'm postponing your death to so you can physically feel a fraction of the emotional pain you have forced on Fred and George today and as they were growing up."

 

"Those two?" Molly gritted out, "Why do you care? Knew it couldn't be just that nasty wh..."

 

Natasha angled the fork down viciously, hitting a kidney and making Molly howl in pain. "I care," Nat bit out, her mouth set into a cruel line, "because those two are part of my family. My little brothers. And I will destroy anyone who causes them pain." she pulled the fork out harshly and let Molly swing from the chain that held her as Natasha quickly composed herself again, "Harriet, Fred, and George made this group into an actual family, a family I've never been able to have before. But those two boys will always have a special place in my life; they never judged, never questioned, never feared, they trusted me, treated me just like everyone else. They are my little brothers." she repeated as she stilled Molly's swing so she could look her dead in the eye, "And I am their big sister. I will take out threats to them, even if the threat is the one who brought them into this world." with a swift motion Natasha's leg lashed out and Molly screamed as her femur snapped.

 

Leaving the woman to swing, Natasha moved back to the fire to pull out the iron. She gave a small smile at the glowing hot tip before walking back over to her captive. 

 

"You should be thankful that I don't have a lot of time," she said, waving the hot iron in front of Molly's face, "Loki showed me the best way to do a Blood Eagle but it does take a bit of time to get right with only one person doing it." Natasha pressed the hot poker against Molly's throat, causing another scream that quickly turned into a sob. "I also don't want to waste too much time on you. You're not worth it." For several minutes, Natasha spent time dragging the poker along any exposed skin on Molly until the heat had leached completely from the iron, leaving behind a sobbing, shaking mess.

 

Natasha put the poker down and grabbed a large knife before moving back to the blubbering woman, lowering her down so she was on her knees. She rested her foot on Molly's broken leg to keep her still and compliant. "As much as I'd like to draw this out, I have much better places to be." she flipped the knife lazily as she pulled Molly's head back by her hair, Molly looked up at her through teary eyes, "You have no one here who likes you enough to say any nice words for your demise so I'll offer my gratitude on the one thing I can. Thank you for giving me two little brothers; who, in every sense, would not be here if not for you. Giving birth to them, deciding that they weren't important enough for you to love, and being such a heartless bitch that you stole from and tried to control the war orphan that ended up being their soulmate."

 

Without another word, Natasha sank the large knife into the lower part of Molly's abdomen and jerked up in a practiced movement that had blood and intestines spilling from the shrieking matriarch. Watching Molly go through her last death throes, Natasha quickly and efficiently cleaned herself of any remnants, "That was dramatic." she noted as the body started to slump in place as its contents fell out, "I've been hanging around with Loki and Tony too much."

 

Once the last breath left Molly, Natasha called for an elf to dispose of her as she walked out of the dungeon and headed toward the family wing. She went straight upstairs, through the common room and up into Harriet, Fred, and George's room where she knew the family would be settled for the twins' Shadow Protocol.

 

Sure enough, she found her family all piled together on the emperor size bed, watching and bitching about some inane comedy they had playing on the tv. Harriet was sitting up with Mischief and Mayhem curled together on her lap, their heads buried in her stomach. Harri's eyes met Natasha's before anyone else noticed her presence, Natasha gave her a grave nod.

 

Family safe and threat neutralized, Natasha climbed over Bruce and settled next to Harriet against the pillows, putting her feet on Clint where he lay. As she settled in, Mischief and Mayhem stretched out so they were half on her lap and half on Harriet's. Natasha smiled down at the foxes fondly and relaxed as her fingers brushed through orange fur.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a suggestion for an Outtake don't be afraid to comment!


End file.
